


See You Soon

by BugheadjonesTheThird



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017), Riverdale (TV 2017) RPF
Genre: A little angst, Bare with the feels and the medical content, CPR Bughead, F/M, Post 02x21, Riverdale, The Kiss of Life, betty x jughead, bughead - Freeform, but don't deny the feels!, minor Choni, no tragedy ahead, you all know he's alive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 16:11:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14674698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BugheadjonesTheThird/pseuds/BugheadjonesTheThird
Summary: Post 02x21 - Jughead is not answering and the entire world around her starts to crumble. Betty knows she needs to think fast in order to save him, but real life cannot be compared to a medical manual.





	See You Soon

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, Betty Cooper knows first aid. I only wrote what I felt like doing at that moment, and I regret nothing… (Well, maybe I do because I really want to write a part 2 now after this). I really LOVED writing this, and I hope you can feel this love! Please, tell me your opinion, and TO THE STORY!.

 

 

His limbs were hanging apathetic from his father’s arms as the leader of the South Side Serpents left the foggy forest behind him with each, heavy step. Blood and dirt covered his entire body, and there was just no sign of his beautiful, blue eyes she loves so much. It was dark, there was mud on his face and tears were pooling around her eyes, and all of that just made it incredibly hard from her to see _if_ there was any kind of movement coming from him.

 

_No. That couldn’t be happening_ , she thought. He couldn’t be de—

 

Betty swallowed dry, for she just couldn’t even imagine that word related to Jughead— to her Juggy. The boy who has the sweetest smile she knows, and has this smooth voice that makes her heart skip a beat whenever he says her name. The boy whose hands are always there to hold her and whose lips fit perfectly on hers—

 

No, such word could never be used to describe Jughead Jones. She was not going to accept it. She was _not_ going to say it.

 

Her lips were firmly pressed together as they trembled, her hands were shaking and her nails were begging to pierce the skin of her palms. The world went mute around her, the colors became more vibrant, somehow, and suddenly, there was a lump lodged on her throat that made it hard— almost impossible— for her to breath. She could feel an anxiety attack building up inside her, the signs clear as day as she started to hyperventilate, and if not for the look on his father’s eyes, the Cooper girl would’ve succumbed to all those feelings that were about to lash out.

 

Those eyes… Those eyes that resembled _his_ so much.

 

FP has always been a strong and tough man, who has never did as much as tremble near her after he got a hold of his drinking problem. He has always been the one she would look at whenever she was scared, but at that moment, as he carried his son’s body, Betty could tell that man was really close to fall and cry like a child. His lips were mumbling incoherent words, his eyes were glassy as he looked straight at her, and it was as if that grown man, who has gone to hell and back, was begging for her help. He was desperate, she could tell. Desperate and in search of any flicker of hope he could find in the girl who never gives up.

 

He didn’t know what to do. She didn’t, either, but something had to be done before it was already too late.

 

Her nails dug into her palms and the blood running down her fingers prevented her from spiraling away. Finally, she managed to move, almost tripping on the short distance that separated them, and by the time she managed to reach both of the Jones man, FP slowly crumbled down, placing Jughead on the floor in between them. She was on her knees now, watching as FP’s tears streamed down his bony cheeks. He was breaking in front of her, and at that moment, she knew he wouldn’t be of any help.

 

Betty was going to have to take over that situation. She was going to have to do it for him, and she was going to have to be strong for all of them in order to save the love of her life.

 

_God help him._

 

“ Mr. Jones….” She was biting her lips now, trying ( but clearly failing) to bring him back into this whole mess. For she was but mere inches apart from him, the blonde could make up the ghosty words his lips were forming. _Cold_ , they said. _So cold_.

 

It was clear that he was talking about his own son, for as soon as she touched his dirty skin, the girl could feel that temperature freezing the tips of her fingers. Her heart broke a little more after that, and all she wanted to do was to keep him warm. She wanted to scream for a blanket or even for his beanie, but it was clear that there were more important things that had to be solved at that moment.

 

_First things first_ , she thought, trying her best to focus her mind on anything but that desperate urge to cry.

 

Her shaky finger quickly went to his neck in search of his pulse, and her head was soon pressed against his chest in order to check his breathing. At that moment, there was nothing in the world she wanted most than to hear the soothing sound of his heartbeat and to feel his breath fawning over her hair. She wanted to feel the weight of his hand on the small portion of her back, and she wanted to see those icy, blue eyes of his opening up just for her.

 

Any reaction would be enough, but as expected, she found no sign of either vital signs. Her face felt warmer during the tears that threatened to wash her focus away, however, thanks to all of the emergency courses she took during her life, Betty had a manual in her head and she knew what to do next.

 

“ Someone call an ambulance!” She screamed from the bottom of her throat, startling everyone around her whose hopes had already vanished.

 

“ But Betty—“ Archie started, hurt and concern clear in his voice.

 

“ Hurry up! We have no time to waste if we want to save him!

 

“ There’s no reception here.” Cheryl said, trying to lift her phone in order to look for signal. They were too deep into that shitty hellhole the Ghoulies had decided to meet up, and it was no surprise to actually have no signal around there. Trying to look for it would be a waste of time, and time, for sure, was not a luxury Jughead possessed.

 

They needed a plan B, and they needed one as fast as possible. If they couldn’t call out for help, then—

 

" Sweet Pea, Toni, please! Bring them here! Go get help!”

 

The young Serpents were quick to understand what she meant by those words, and they wasted no time before heading towards their bikes. Even if Sweet Pea didn’t really love Betty, he knew that, at that moment, the war between North and South had nothing to do with that. Jughead’s life was in danger, and he couldn’t simply accept that fate was taking away another friend from him. Jughead was their leader. He was the one who sacrificed himself for the entire gang, and the one who stood by their side even against his childhood best friend. Just like Betty, Pea couldn’t simply watch as the boy in front of them died.

 

He was not going to let Jughead die.

 

And with a simple nod, the tall boy, the pink haired girl and her girlfriend started their engines and left in search of help. Even if there was no reception, they were going to find someone who could help, while the others tried their best to stabilize the Serpent Prince.

 

As she continued to examine her boyfriend’s body, Betty realized his shirt was glued to the right side of his abdomen. She was desperately trying to look for the wound, but the sole fireplace illuminating the area wasn’t enough to offer her enough light. Betty could feel herself getting madder as time went by, and if not for the sudden that suddenly came from FP’s phone, the blonde would’ve probably just kept tapping aimlessly in order to find the origin of the blood.

 

The flashlight wasn’t strong, but just like FP, it was going to have to be enough to be enough. She could see a little better now, and behind all the mud and the ripped clothes, the blonde finally found what she had been looking for. _Bingo_! There was blood coming there, she could smell it, and she knew she had to stop that as fast as she could in order to prevent him from bleeding to dea—

 

“ Arch! I need your help!”

 

When his time came, the ginger wasted no time before running to them, practically throwing himself at the floor. He watched as she removed her coach and handled it to him, clearly not minding the cold breeze striking them at that moment. Archie has never been the smartest kid around, and seeing his best friend— no, his _brother_ — laying there, motionless, was breaking his heart; but even he could connect those dots before she could say anything.

 

“ Apply pressure there. You need to stop this bleeding!”

 

“ Betty, I-I—“

 

“ You can do this, Arch! He needs us.”

 

Even with fear clearly spread around his face, the Andrews boy did as he was told. He placed her jacket over the wound and pressed it with the strength he judged to be necessary to stop the bleeding. Red soon spread around the pink material, and no matter how terrifying it was to see that whole thing from such a short distance, the blonde knew she could count on her neighbor to take care of that while she did the rest.

 

Archie was also afraid of losing Jughead, but just fear wouldn’t stop him from doing the right thing. They are brothers, after all.

 

With the bleeding secured, and with all the orders given, the Cooper girl was finally ready to start CPR. She adjusted her position, intertwined her own fingers and placed the heels of her left hand between his nipples. She looked down at him one more time, and for a fraction of second, Betty allowed fear to cross her mind.

 

How the hell did they get there? How did they go form worrying about homework to her trying to literally bring him to life with her are hands?

 

That was not how things were supposed to be. They were supposed to be worried about stuff like football or what to wear for prom and not wether or not they would make it through the night.

 

Stuff like that were not supposed to happen in Riverdale. Not with the children of Riverdale. Not with them—

 

But then it hit her. It’s already happened. There was no turning back now and no way of undoing what was already done. Those kids couldn’t be brought back to life, lies could not be untold and everything that happened had already changed their lives. For the better or worse, neither of them were the same kids from before. They’ve experienced things no children should have, but for that, they’re a lot stronger now. They’re smarter, braver and they’re no longer alone.

 

They’re in love now. Betty and Jughead. They only happened because of all the things that brought them to this very moment. All the deaths, gangs, murderers and heartbreaks brought them here, together, and if anything, such terrifying episode would only bring them even closer in an even more messed up Riverdale.

 

It all started with Jason Blossom, but it was certainly not going to end with Jughead.

 

A new wave of confidence hit her and she quickly started massaging his chest according to the manual she has read so many times. The hardest thing about the whole thing was maintaining a steady rhythm— not too slow and not too fast— while she could feel an emotional breakdown just around the corner. Betty knew the recommendations were 30 compressions to 2 ventilations, and that if she could sing _Staying Alive_ she wouldn’t make any mistakes. Yes, she knew it all, but such knowledge meant shit when her boyfriend was the one whose heart was stopped.

 

“ Come on, Jug. React!” She said, in between compressions, as her face was slowly getting redder due to pressure. She could feel his sternum succumbing under her weight, and if not for the fact that she was mentally keeping track of everything, Betty wouldn’t believe time was actually passing. The world around her had gone completely mute, and it was as if there were only the two of them left in the world.

 

After the 30th compression, her lips met his in a cold kiss, and she fought hard to ignore the disgusting taste of iron as she offered air to his lungs. His chest went up two times before she restarted the compressions, and the entire cycle restarted as they fought side by side in order to keep him alive. Again, they were doing something dangerous together. And god— she was getting tired of this.

 

Even if she was supposed to have another person helping, Betty was too deep into that trance to even step away in order to let someone else do the job. At that moment, she just didn’t trust anyone with his life, and all of her actions suddenly fell into an automatic rhythm, allowing her to focus on him.

 

To focus on the real him.

 

His cheeks under the mud, his blue eyes behind closed eyelids and the tons of jokes Jughead himself would be making about his own condition if he knew what was happening. He should be making her laugh instead of crying, and she made a mental note to scold him for that as soon as he recovered his senses. She was going to give him a piece of her mind when he woke up, and together, they would send all those ghoulies to the jail. They were going to pay for what they did to him, and she wouldn’t give up until she made sure of that.

 

“ Jughead, you better open your eyes! Y-You better open them, because we need to go to the Blue and Gold in the morning.”

 

Memories of their days at the school paper started to fill her mind, and before she knew it, tears were finally spilling from her eyes. Until that moment, the blonde hadn’t allowed a single one to fall, but due to the physical exhaustion, her control over her emotions were slipping away. Sweat dripped from her forehead and into his own skin, and the freezing breeze of the night made nothing to her. The adrenaline running through her veins kept her warm and filled with enough energy not to stop the compressions, and she knew that her heart was beating enough for both of them at that moment. Betty wasn’t really sure for how long she had been doing that, but there was no way she was stopping until there was a reaction from him.

 

“React, Jug!! Please!” She begged him, more tears falling from her red cheeks. Her ponytail was a mess right now, her clothes were all dirty in a mix of mud and blood, and she could feel her knees starting to complain for being like that for so long. Under normal conditions, even Betty would’ve already passed out, but at that moment, he needed her. He needed her in order to live, and she was not going to let him down.

 

Not again.

 

She would bring him back with her bare hands, and she would do it all by herself if she had to.

 

Betty was not giving up on him. She was not giving up on _them_.

 

And thankfully, neither were their friends.

 

“ Fuck!!”

 

Her screams were coming out without filter now, and she could tell that she was starting to lose her sanity as well. A different noise was invading her ears now, and for a moment, she could swear there was a new light coming from the background. She leaned down to press her lips against his another time, and in her mind, she could only whisper the last words she wanted to tell him before he hung up on her a couple of hours earlier.

 

_I love you too, Jug. Please…_

 

She made his chest rise up two times more, and when she lifted her head one more time, Betty could swear she saw his lips trembling, as if in a weak attempt to breath by himself.

 

_Did he just…?_

 

Her green eyes widened at that, and she desperately wanted to check his pulse one more time to see if that was not just another trick of her tired head. The blonde placed a hand on his cheek before lowering to his neck, but before she could even touch him again, a strong hand pulled her away from him. All her breath escaped her lungs, as her hands succumbed to the ground, andeven if she wanted to reach out and touch him again, her body just wouldn’t move.

 

The world around her was still mute, but flashes of light surrounded her now as people dressed in white approached his body. Sweet Pea was by their side along with FP and Archie, and as if in slow motion, she could only see as they took him away and into the ambulance.

 

_Be careful with him,_ she begged in her head. She wanted to stand up and go to him, but her knees were too weak to do so. She wanted to scream, but her voice wouldn’t come out, and she just wanted to follow him, but there were more hands holding her back now. Hands warmer than any part of his cold body, and hands that were, doubtlessly, trying to protect her from the world.

 

Her mother was there now, along with Veronica, but Betty couldn’t care less about them for her eyes were set exclusively at the white car that was taking Jughead away from her. She wanted to be there, by his side and holding his hand, but there was no time to waste anymore. FP exchanged one, last glance with her, and quickly, the ambulance disappeared from view, taking her heart with it.

 

_I’ll never stop loving you._ Those were the words echoing in her head at that moment, as all the people cried around her. Betty couldn’t move or breath, and at that moment, for as helpless as that could feel, all she could do was hope.

 

Yes, at that moment, hope was all she could do, and so she did it.

 

Betty Cooper hoped that, soon, Jughead could, finally, fulfill his promise.

 

_I’ll see you soon, Jug._

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> So, do you think it worked? Did she save him?? Who knows!?   
> I hope you've all enjoyed this, and if you could leave me a comment with your opinion, I'd be more than just grateful! All the CPR info above is correct, so if you need to save a person and know absolutely NOTHING about it, remember this fic!  
> Find me on tumblr @bugheadjones-the-third and let's talk more!


End file.
